Feelin' Way Too Damn Good
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: SONGFIC: MILDLY GRAPHIC. 1x2: Heero and Duo meet again after nearly four years. Their relationship during the war was never completely severed, and the two boys—now, as men, rekindle their feelings for one another


**_Feelin' Way Too Damn Good-Nickelback_**

Author's Note: I own nothing. This is probably a little OOC for Heero, but that's what we call Artistic License, folks, deal with it. Oh, and I realize that this is not how they met. If I had intended on rewriting the story I would have. Verbatim. And this story would have a bibliography. Now who would want to read that? Huh? HUH! I thought so. 1x2—Not too graphic, but I did it for a friend. There is a great deal of implied sexual stuff here, just a forewarning. _Stuff that looks like this is thoughts or memories. _Everything else is narration.

Synopsis: Heero and Duo meet again after nearly four years. Their relationship during the war was never completely severed, and the two boys—now, as men, rekindle their feelings for one another.

**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good**

_Hn. I can't believe I'm doing this. I was never this weak during the war. _Heero handed the lady at the gate his boarding pass, and she smiled as she checked the name. "Have a nice flight, Mr. Yuy." She said, and Heero rolled his eyes. _Yeah I'm going to have a **wonderful** flight. _He thought. _That Braided Beauty has me wrapped around his little finger. And he knows it._

Duo had begged and begged for months for Heero to come and visit him. It was nearly four years after the war, since the boys had seen one another. Both of them had grown into fine men but it became apparent that they were missing something.

Heero had insisted that the so-called relationship he had with Duo during the war was over. He almost convinced himself that he could go on with life without the Braided Pilot, but in nick of time, Duo looked him up, and asked him over. Heero declined, after all, he was nowhere near L2 at the time, and his work would keep him sufficiently occupied so that he didn't really have to lie about not having the time.

And then Heero's boss told him he had a company to run. On L2. Heero could have shot him, but knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere, refrained. It was a pay increase, it was a permanent establishment, and Heero knew it was a good deal, so he accepted, and when Duo called that night to beg one more time, Heero found himself agreeing.

**For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good**

Heero tossed his things onto one of the beds in his hotel room and checked the time: 5:37. The sun was just beginning to set. It was Friday. Heero didn't have to be into work until Tuesday, and he planned to keep thoroughly busy until then.

There were three raps on the door—quick, sharp, and completely like the impatience that was Duo. _Finally._ Heero thought, and laughed inwardly at himself, he knew he couldn't ignore his feelings for Duo forever, no matter how hard he tried, sooner or later, he would've ended up here, in a hotel, with Duo—He opened the door to the man on the other side and forgot how to breathe.

"Hey Hee-chan." Duo said, and brushed past him into the room. His voice was deeper, but it hadn't lost its boyish charm. He looked around the hotel room, which was more like a suite, and finally, after investigating, turned back toward the Wing Pilot. _He got taller. And if it's possible, I think he's probably even more built than when we were in the war. _Duo thought to himself as he sized his partner up.

"Hello Duo." Heero said eyeing the amethyst eyed pilot coolly. _It has been so long—but it's good to see him again._ He thought, noting the leather pants and form-fitting black shirt. "You drove," Heero grinned, "Don't you know motorcycles are dangerous?" Heero felt very unlike himself, but in his elation to see Duo, none of that mattered.

Duo grinned back at him. "Yeah, but you know Death. He lives for danger." Heero took a step toward him. "How long are you here for, anyway?" He asked, when Heero did not reply. Heero took another few steps forward, and before Duo could blink, he was in the Perfect Soldier's arms.

"Indefinitely."

**And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good**

Heero both loved and hated it when Duo wore leather. So intoxicating, and so difficult to get off. He couldn't count the number of pairs he'd ruined in his quest for the soft flesh, but he just added another pair to the tab. Duo didn't seem to mind much, though, luckily. Heero was just before shoving Duo in the bathroom for a shower, when his cell phone rang. With a growl and a curse, he spun from Duo, who stood dazed for a moment, and stalked across the room. He snatched up his phone, and turned it off. "There. Now where was—" But Duo was leaning against the frame of the door slyly.

"You oughta know by now that when you get interrupted, roles switch. I made sure I left my phone at home." Duo was grinning, and Heero blinked.

"Something had to go wrong today." Heero muttered.

"Awww, Hee-chan, you never complained before!"

"Hn." Heero uttered, looking deeply into Duo's eyes. Duo strode across the floor and took Heero by the waist.

"You've had a long flight, Hee-chan." Duo whispered in the Japanese man's ear. "You need a good hot shower to loosen you up." Duo's voice was dripping with ulterior motives, and Heero caught each innuendo in turn.****

Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Looking back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good

Duo remembered the other Gundam pilots trying their best to talk him out of approaching Heero. He remembered knowing about Trowa and Quatre, and he wanted a romantic interest too. It just so happened, that, when he met Heero—for the second time, and afterwards, when the five pilots began to operate as a group, he found himself falling for the Cobalt-eyed boy. Duo knew they were opposites in every way—and perhaps that was what attracted him, but the other guys in the house cautioned him. Duo was aware that if Heero was against the idea, he'd probably kill him—but Duo had to try. And now, nearly five years after their first encounter, he was glad he did.

Heero also remembered the first time he recognized that Duo could be more than a friend to him. He also realized in himself the weakness of lust, of love, of devotion. It was on the battlefield. He and Duo just happened to be fighting the same group of Oz soldiers, and Duo was attacked. The God of Death fought valiantly, but Heero could see that he was overwhelmed. He dropped what he was doing, and fought hard to get the enemy off him. Heero didn't know why he had done what he did at the time, and he didn't know what to think of the feelings that had arisen in him. After that battle, Heero remembered, Duo was unusually distant toward him. And the other pilots in the house kept quiet when he was around. He remembers being curious, but glad for the silence.

In the bathroom, Duo stripped the Perfect Soldier slowly, and then led him to the shower. Stepping in behind him, he doused himself in the hot water. He felt Heero claim his braid and loose his hair from its rubbery confines. This was very much like every time they had bee together, Duo knew, and shook his head to rid himself of his braid.

Then, one night, everything changed.

"_Hey Hee-chan, wha'cha' working on?" Duo called from the living area into the room they shared. The safe house was cramped, but the five pilots were never there enough for it to bother them. As usual, there was no response from the Perfect Soldier, and Duo wandered back into their room to investigate._

"_Hn." Heero acknowledged Duo's presence, without looking up from his computer._

"_Another write up?" Duo questioned._

_Heero nodded. His typing faltered, and he raised his eyes to the braided boy. "Do you need something?" He asked, sounding more irritated than he really was._

_Duo gave a sort of quirky grin, thinking things he thought he'd never say aloud to the Wing pilot, but then shook his head. "I'm bored. But what else is new, right?"_

_Their conversation carried on, Heero listening to Duo blather on about anything and everything, and Duo trying to find a way to get around to saying what he really wanted to say._

_They were the only two staying there that night. Quatre had gone back to his home, to see about his father, and Trowa left on a mission with Wufei early that morning. Times like this were rare, and Duo wanted to see just where the line could be drawn._

"_Hee-chan, You ever thought about relationships?" he asked, out of nowhere._

_Heero almost fell from his chair, but he gathered himself quickly, and stared at Duo. "No." He lied._

"_Never? Wow. I think about them all the time. I think it's partly because I don't have time for them—with this war going on." He didn't really know when to stop, but he did notice the way Heero was looking at him, and he let his mouth close and they just stared at each other for a long time. "Heero? Are you ok?" Duo finally asked, nervous that he had brought up a really bad subject._

"_Hn." Heero said and rose from the chair and slapped the laptop closed, and flopped down on his bed across the room from Duo. "I've never been interested in girls." He said, and Duo thought he couldn't have been more ambiguous. So he decided to agree with him._

"_I know what you mean, man." But his voice was more of a question than a statement. Duo closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall, praying that what Heero meant was that he didn't like girls at all._

_Heero didn't respond, but after a long silence, he stood and walked from the room. Duo waited for the door to close to the bathroom, but it didn't. He opened his eyes and decided to follow Heero. _

_The Japanese boy was in the bathroom, all right, but the door was cracked open. Heero was leaning over the sink one hand propping himself up, the knuckles white with stress. And the other caught his head in his hands as he wiped his face. It was a picture of anguish, and Duo stood in the door jam, peering in and wondering. Heero was muttering expletives under his breath and speaking a language Duo couldn't understand. But when Heero sensed Duo's presence, he looked tragically at the door, and then moved to sit on the edge of the tub. _

**And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good**

_Duo stepped away from the door wanting Heero to have his privacy, and then realized what the boy had to be struggling with. Duo himself looked much like that when he first realized his feelings for Heero. His heart ka-thumped so hard in his chest he jumped, and then he moved back to the door so fast that his head spun. It was still spinning when Duo entered the bathroom and pulled Heero up and kissed him hard. _

_Duo turned on his heels and bolted from the tiny tiled room in fear of his life. When it came down to it, he knew, if Heero had wanted it, he would live, and if Heero hadn't wanted it, he would die. Duo made it out of the bathroom, but his braid did not. Heero caught a hold of the end of the long tail and held on tightly. Duo stumbled back and spun to look sheepishly at the Perfect Soldier. _

_Heero's gaze was intense. Something inside him clicked on and then off and in an instant, his lips were on Duo's again. It was that night that their relationship begun. _

In the bathroom, Duo smiled wickedly, looking for—

"YES! DUO!"

—Found it. He had much experience with the Perfect Soldier, and as far as he was concerned, it was all good. But it had been a long time since the two of them had been together. Heero tried to give up the hope, but Duo knew that was impossible.

**I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good**

That's why the begging began. Duo couldn't wait any longer for Heero to come and find him. It had been almost four years. And Duo was a very impatient person. He tried to find Heero so many times he couldn't count them. But that man could not be found. Finally, with a little help from Trowa and Quatre, he got a hold of Heero's phone number. And the rest was history.

Heero's one way ticket laid on the nightstand, its information printed in dull gray letters across the front of the little card; Heero's cell phone lay open and dead on the table beside it. Heero's suitcase was still unopened and sitting in the rack in the corner of the bedroom. The curtains were open; it was nighttime, and neither of the two pilots cared who saw.

Heero and Duo staggered from the bathroom with big grins on their faces. Both of them were sopping wet, and Duo still had suds in his hair. Heero turned his eyes on his lover, and pulled Duo to him roughly. After kissing him weak, he pushed the longhaired boy back into the bathroom. "Rinse." He commanded, but the grin on his face betrayed his tone. Duo shook his head and looked at the soapy hair that fell around his face and laughed but shut the door and obeyed.

Heero stared at the door for a moment, wondering why he hadn't found Duo before. With a shake of his head, he found the stack of extra towels the maid hid in the closet and wrapped one around himself.

**And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
**

Duo emerged from the bathroom again; hair bundled up in a towel, another around his waist. He saw where Heero was, still in a towel of his own, looking over something on his computer. Duo cleared his throat and shook his head. Heero looked up briefly, and sighed. Duo walked lazily over to where his lover sat, and he shut the laptop. "No sense in confusing business with pleasure." He said, in that same, sexy deep voice. Heero stood and fixed his eyes with Duo's.

This time, there wasn't going to be any interruptions. There would be no sudden mandatory missions, no other people who needed the bathroom, no unexpected guests, and certainly no work. Duo and Heero became acutely aware that this time, nothing could go wrong between them

With a light shove, Duo and Heero toppled backwards onto the bed. The laptop and the phone and the world was forgotten in the heat of their kiss.

**Feelin' way too damn good**

**© 2005 The Fairy Tale Mistress**

**February 6, 2005**


End file.
